Halloween Trap
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: It's Halloween at Juuban High School and the student body staff decides to create a haunted playhouse right on campus. YatenxHaruka/Taiki/Mamoru/Seiya Femme Yaten!
1. The Planning Of The Event

**A/N: First fanfic in such a long, long time. Literally. I wrote this story about two or three months ago and was sitting in my folder all this time. So I decided to put this out in the open and hopefully will get me back in the writing mood with my other incomplete stories. A story for Halloween and I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review!**

--

"We have about a week to get the cooperation of the students as well as the teachers to make this plan work. If we are able to accomplish that, then the next thing we have to think about is the money issue," Rei stated. The other members of the student body nodded.

"I'll start announcing it on the PA," the blue haired bob stated and walked out of the room in a hurry.

"Usagi, you and Minako are in charge of the decorations. Makoto you're in charge of the student body food stands," Rei commanded. Usagi whined,

"Why can't I be in charge of the food?"

"First of all, you can't cook and Makoto has points with that. Besides, you and Minako make a great team so get on to shopping and finding the right decorations and costumes. We want to make this school a fun place to come and enjoy the festivities," Rei announced.

"You love being the boss don't you, Rei?" Usagi cried and the fire senshi smirked,

"You know it, Usagi. Now go! I want all the flyers out and decorations to be done by tomorrow!!"

"What about me, Rei?" The fire senshi turned to Michiru and smirked all the while motioning Setsuna and Hotaru near,

"You guys can round up the entertainers. We need to get their measurements and help them with their script."

--

**Knock Knock**

Three pair of eyes settled on their front door.

"Did you do something again Yaten?"

"ME?! I didn't do anything, did you Seiya?"

"No...we all know who the troublemaker here is and that's you!" Seiya cried pointing her finger at the silver haired senshi.

**Knock Knock**

"Shhh...." Taiki shushed and inched forward towards the door and looked through the peephole. Then she let out a sigh of relief and turned to her teammates,

"It's just the outer senshi."

"Why are they here?" Seiya wondered walking up to her as Taiki opened the door.

"Yes?" Taiki answered.

"How would you like to earn some cash?" Hotaru smiled. Taiki stared down at the little girl,

"We're idols, we have enough cash thanks."

"I'm sorry, but it's not an option. We'll just take your answer as a yes. Now let's go, we don't have much time," explained the sea senshi.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us what you guys are planning," Taiki replied.

"Fine, we're having a haunted school this week so we're wondering if you could help us with the entertainment," Setsuna sighed.

"Absolutely not!" Yaten cried. She crossed her arms across her chest, "Wearing those stinky costumes and having sweat run down your skin? Gross! I'm out!"

"Fine, what about you Seiya? Taiki? Will you help us?" Michiru wondered.

"Will there be food?" Seiya perked up. Hotaru grinned,

"Lots of it."

--

"Hotaru!!"the cotton candy haired girl jumped as she saw her best friend waiting for her at the gate of her school. Then she saw Setsuna and Michiru too.

"Is there something wrong?" Chibiusa wondered. The three let out a little giggle before Hotaru took Chibiusa's hands and cried,

"Want to help us build a haunted school?"

Chibiusa's red eyes sparkled with delight,

"Will Mamoru come with us?"

"If you'll help us convince him," Setsuna replied.

"All right! He should be getting out of school right now," Chibiusa replied jumping up and down and the four of them made their way towards Mamoru's workplace. They were able to catch up with him as he strapped on his helmet,

"Chiba-kun!" Hotaru cried. The man stopped and turned to look at the four women standing before him.

"Chibiusa! I was about to come and get you. What are you guys doing here?" He wondered at Setsuna and Michiru. They shrugged,

"Just running errands."

"Neh, Mamoru-kun! Could you participate in the haunted Juuban highschool with me and the girls? Rei is hosting this party and she wants you to be one of the stuntmen there," Chibiusa whined. Mamoru looked a bit troubled and then ruffled the girl's hair,

"No harm done, I'll help you girls out."

_Three down, one more to go._

--

_...Makenai! Ashita e __Sailor__ Yell  
Zettai! Tsukamaeru Sailor Star  
Kono chikai, todoke ginga made..._

"Michiru...where are you?" the voice purred sadly.

"Now, now, Haruka. I'll reward you with a back massage when I get home. I just want to ask you something," the sea senshi replied with a smirk. She could hear rustling in the background, hopefully the wind senshi getting into a comfortable position.

"Ooh, a back masage...tempting. But leaving me alone when I woke up isn't enough for a mere back massage to cover it. I want you to do the whole body, then we'll have a deal," Haruka stated. Michiru mentally rolled her eyes as a giggle erupted from her lips,

"Alright, so will you help out at a haunted occasion at Usagi's school?"

"Scarying innocent girls and having them cling onto you? Yes, a perfect night. I'll do it!" Haruka exclaimed,

"But don't forget...the body massage tonight..."

"Yes, I won't forget," Michiru hanged up and turned to the crew next to her and smiled,

"The mission is done, let's report back to Rei."

--

Rei looked up from her paperwork when the trio came into the room,

"So? Did you gather the entertainers like I planned?" They nodded,

"But Yaten refused to participate, so we had to cut her out of the plan. Was it alright?" Hotaru wondered. Rei waved it off,

"It's alright, I think we got enough since some of the students volunteered to help with the setting up and being part of the haunted house."

"That's good," Setsuna stated.

"It is. Tomorrow, I want all of you to be here by no later than 7am. We have to make this occasion bigger than last years!" Rei shouted. They all nodded and proceeded to head out.

--

"Ughh...that's it. Right there, Michiru," Haruka moaned as Michiru's hands roamed over the wind senshi's muscular body. Even though Haruka's mind was in pleasure, Michiru's sure wasn't. She thought Haruka had meant something else, not just a regular body massage. She pouted with anger as she kneaded the muscles harder,

"Ow, Michiru..Not so hard..."

"Oops," Michiru smirked and kneaded softer all the while leaning close,"is this much better, Haruka?"

"Yes..." Haruka moaned.

"How about this?" Michiru wondered, placing a kiss on the wind senshi's lips. Haruka's teal eyes darkened and a smirk appeared on her face,

"Definately yes..."


	2. Zombie Tower

**A/N: The second installment of "Halloween Trap". Sorry if this one is a bit shorter than the first chapter. Oh, it's Yaten's POV from now on until the end of the story. Please read and review! Thank you!**

**--**

"Yaten-chan!!"

I stood still at the sound of that ridiculous voice. A hand suddenly latched onto mines and a body was pushed flush against my hip. I turned to see the blonde whom I am annoyed by so much,

"Minako...what are you doing?"

"I've come to take you to see the Haunted school! I bet you'll get a kick out of it," Minako smirked. I stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

" I rather not. Besides, Seiya's over there and if she sees me, she's going to get every chance to scare me to death. I don't think I can ever live that down if that were to happen," I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to lure you away from Seiya's grasp!" Minako cried. I looked at her and her face was beaming with happiness. What have I got to lose? Oh wait, my pride.

--

With Minako leading me the way, I saw crowds of people in the courtyard waiting to go in and when they did we went into the building. All five floors were filled with scary monsters and refreshments and the halls were big enough to hold ten crowds. I pushed my way through with Minako and suddenly we lost sight of each other. I looked all around and no blonde in sight. Great, now where's the exit out of this monsterous, sweaty place I call a hellhole?

I walked down the hall and into a doorway. The room was dimly lit and I heard student voices in the distance. I walked ahead and felt something brush up against my bare thighs. I shivered and squeak as I headed deeper and deeper into the unfamiliar territory. Out of nowhere a shaman with blood running down his eyes popped out at me and I screamed like hell and ran straight towards the little light I found. I opened my eyes to find myself in some sort of stone tower.

"Now where am I?" I whispered.

_Groan_

I turned quickly, just what was that noise?

_Groan... Creak!_

"If this is your idea of a joke, I'm going to go henshin on you and castrate you till you're dead!!" I screamed. A hand latched onto my shoulder. I could only stiffen on the impact and turned my head slightlly to see a blue, bandaged hand. My eyes went wide with fear as I turned around quickly to see a zombie standing there with black holes as eyes.

"KYYYYAAAA!!!!"

--

"She should be coming over near you now, copy?"

"Yes, I copy Minako-chan," the person in a scary costume replied.

"Good, scare her good for me. I want her to come crying to me when this is all over," then the radio beeped and was silent.

_Creeaaak..._

'_Good, here she comes now,_' the person thought as she spotted the silver haired girl walking straight for her trap.

The girl was now mere inches from her. The figure made another noise, which easily spooked the shorter one.

"If this is your idea of a joke, I'm going to go henshin on you and castrate you till you're dead!" I heard the girl threatened. I smirked,

_Try it, Yaten-chan. Too bad I don't have anything for you to castrate._

I rested my hand on her shoulder as I stood right behind her. I could feel her stiffen at my touch and turned around slowly at her heel. When she came into view of me, her eyes widened and let out a piercing scream. She started to run and I followed her with my zombie walk. She fumbled with the exit doorknob before turning it and slamming it in my face. I sighed, she was just too cute to let go of so easily. I returned back to my post waiting for my next victim to fall prey. Then I realized something,

_Darnn, I missed the chance to claim her lips._


End file.
